


追溯 Retrospect

by Akane_dREam



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:27:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24996112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akane_dREam/pseuds/Akane_dREam
Summary: i assumed that in FGO 2.6 Ritsuka and Mash met Galahad and established a temporary cooperation relationship. they were camping in the wild and Galahad had a dream of past memory. no romantic relationship.大概是2.0第六章学弟落地，在剧情中先是和立香处于暂时合作的关系，在荒郊野外露宿的时候第一个守夜，然后做了个回忆往事的梦这样。盾兄妹向
Relationships: Galahad | Shielder/Mash Kyrielight | Shielder
Kudos: 1





	追溯 Retrospect

**Author's Note:**

> i assumed that in FGO 2.6 Ritsuka and Mash met Galahad and established a temporary cooperation relationship. they were camping in the wild and Galahad had a dream of past memory. no romantic relationship.
> 
> 大概是2.0第六章学弟落地，在剧情中先是和立香处于暂时合作的关系，在荒郊野外露宿的时候第一个守夜，然后做了个回忆往事的梦这样。盾兄妹向

……

“……小心……”

“……好了，就像这样……”

“呜哇，怎么这么软。”

“三个月的小孩子当然是软的。你给我好好保持这个姿势不要乱动。”

迦勒底年轻的女性职员胸牌上写着“保育员”三个字，威严十足地下令。抱着孩子的男性职员顿时四肢僵硬，战战兢兢地托着怀里的孩子，象征性地晃了晃体验一下抱孩子的感觉，就赶紧递到了下一个迫不及待要抱的同事怀里。

“哎呀，玛修真乖，一点都不哭不闹。”这一位同事看上去就非常有经验了，臂弯稳妥地垫在孩子的头下面，手臂将她柔软的身体托住，让她往自己身上靠，防止她从自己怀里翻滚出去。其他同事们赶紧把她团团围住，争先恐后地逗弄还迷迷糊糊地没完全睡醒的婴儿。

“好可爱啊~”

“你看她的脸，好有弹性哦……”

“哎你看她的手好小哦……”

“我说你不要拉着人家的手在这晃来晃去的，人家很娇弱的！”

“我也想抱……”

人群里三层外三层，靠得近的早就忍不住动手动脚，摸摸她的脸蛋头发和小手；没挤进人堆的在外面嚷嚷着“也让我摸一下”“我也要看”，吵闹的声音差点没掀翻天花板。玛修倒没被吓到，只是睁着水汪汪的一双眼睛，好奇地看着这一群热切地大呼小叫着的人。

“怎么样，罗曼医生。”抱着玛修的同事问道，“你要不要也来抱一抱？”

“诶？我吗？”被叫到名字的人方寸大乱，“我可以吗？”

“怎么不可以？你可是为了玛修的身体健康最努力的人了吧。”保育员笑着说，“总该好好抱一抱她吧。”

保育员帮着正抱着孩子的同事把她交到年轻的医疗部负责人的手上。罗曼手足无措，学着同事的样子摆出了抱孩子的姿势，不敢伸手去接，等着同事把孩子递到他手上。保育员手把手把他的胳膊摆对位置，将玛修放进他怀里。

“哇，是，是这样吗？……我，我好紧张啊……”

保育员忍不住要笑话他：“罗曼医生，你是不是应该补修产科课程啊。”

罗曼医生红着脸为自己辩解：“我有学过产科的！……是实习的时候医院说怕我们实习生毛手毛脚所以不让我们到产科实习……”

他低下头看着怀里的孩子。玛修的四肢小小地伸展了一下，吓得罗曼差点手一松。好在他身体的反应慢了半拍，没来得及松手。他大大地松了口气，放下心来端详孩子的脸。她的身体是魔术的造物，在出生之前就经历了无数的调整，出生之后更是由于难以承受魔术回路的重负而多病多痛。医疗团队日夜不息地奋战了将近百日，直到上周才敢断言她完全脱离危险。保育员对她照顾得极为精心细致，孩子虽然看上去还瘦得有些让人心疼，但是脸色已经恢复了健康的白皙，娇嫩的肌肤透出浅浅的红晕。

罗曼不觉露出欣慰的笑容，小心地拍了拍怀里的玛修。

“还是把她交给我吧，罗马尼。”一位有着乌黑长发的女性笑着从罗曼的手里将玛修抱起来。她穿着一身装饰华丽的衣服，左手臂上还套着厚重的盔甲，然而她仅凭右手就稳稳抱住了玛修，没让她娇嫩的小脸蛋被自己身上花哨的装饰品硌着。她的左手虚虚地护在外侧，围成一个牢靠的圈。

“达芬奇亲你怎么这么熟练啊！”罗曼表示强烈抗议。

“那当然啦，我可是万能的人哟。”达芬奇眨眨眼。她轻柔地摇晃着怀里的婴儿，玛修对她身上那些亮闪闪的装饰品很感兴趣的样子，伸手就抓住了一个不松手。看她这样，旁边的围观群众们也纷纷掏出自己身上诸如眼镜钢笔之类各种各样的小玩意儿来，试图吸引她的注意力。

“哦呀哦呀，原来各位都在这里。我就说怎么迦勒底的人都不见了。”

罗曼循声回头：“雷夫教授。”

“原来如此，你们都在这里和玛修玩吗。”他穿过人群自动给他让出来的道路走到达芬奇面前，摸了摸孩子的头。

“雷夫教授您也要抱抱她吗？”保育员问。

“唔，虽然我还有事情，不过这一小会儿应该无妨。”他从达芬奇手里抱过玛修。他的语气和动作都非常平淡自然，甚至没有人注意到他抱孩子时本应令人称奇的娴熟动作。他轻轻地拍着玛修的后背，转向罗曼医生：“罗曼医生，所长有事找你。”

“所长叫我？有什么事吗？”

“详情我也不太清楚。所长给你打了内线电话，你没有接，他就让我来这里找你了。”

“好的，谢谢你告诉我。我马上就去。”

罗曼医生慌慌张张地离开了。雷夫将孩子交回给保育员：“那么，我也还有事情，就先告辞了。如果我没有记错的话，应该到给玛修喂奶的时候了吧。”

保育员微笑着点点头：“您真细心。”转过头对着那群不务正业的迦勒底职员的时候又板起了脸：“好啦！你们不要在这里打扰她喝奶！都给我回去！”

……

加拉哈德回到玛修的病房的时候，保育员已经给她喂完了奶，将她哄睡着了。即使玛修已经从重症监护室中搬出来了，加拉哈德依然更倾向于用“病房”这个词来称呼她的房间。病房采取最原始的方式灭菌，为了减少可能的死角而将摆放的家具减到最少，四面雪白的墙壁中间除去必要的医疗设备以外就只有一张婴儿床，浅鹅黄色的小被子和小枕头是唯一的亮色。床头立着银色的金属架子，前段时间还总是挂着五颜六色的药瓶，这几天都没有了。

——玛修早就睡够了，被放在床上没多久之后就又醒了过来，东张西望地找人。加拉哈德随着她的目光扫视四周，保育员在外面整理玛修的衣物，虽然加拉哈德能透过窗子看见，但是窗子的高度超出了玛修视线的范围——他并不很想同迦勒底的职员打交道。玛修的小脑袋从这边转到那边，就是没有找到每天悉心照料她的保育员，嘴角向下一撇，小脸皱成一团。

加拉哈德在心底叹了口气，在婴儿床前解除灵体化现出身形。玛修一看见他，脸上那副马上就要哭出来的表情就消失了，咿咿呀呀地举起小手朝他伸过去。她的眼睛亮亮的，蕴着湿润柔软的光。加拉哈德在她床边一动不动地站着，小玛修使劲地挥动小手，抓不到床边的人，好像有些懊恼，然后积极地活动全身的力量，人生第一次尝试翻身。她朝加拉哈德的方向翻滚，成功翻身滚过去的时候差点一下子撞到婴儿床的护栏——加拉哈德及时地上前一步，伸手放在她身前护住她的额头。玛修趁机抓住了他的一只手指。加拉哈德谨慎地挣了挣，婴儿的握力超出他的想象，而他也不敢过于用力，只好由着她抓着自己。

终于抓到他的玛修歪着脑袋，额前的一缕头发落下来遮住一侧的眼睛。加拉哈德用空着的那只手替她把头发拢到后面去，摸了摸她的头顶，另一只手还是被抓得紧紧的——鬼使神差地他想试着抱一抱这个小女孩。加拉哈德回忆着刚才保育员指导罗曼抱孩子时提到的要点，小心翼翼地把玛修从床上抱起来——婴儿的体重对加拉哈德来说就如同一根轻飘飘的羽毛，哪怕这孩子从他怀里落下去他都有自信在她落地之前及时将她抱起来，他却不知道要怎么样才能将她完好无损地抱在怀里。让他举起一块千斤重的铁块也比这要容易得多了。他模仿着保育员的动作将玛修抱在怀里，手肘托着她的头，让她的脸靠在自己胸前。这时候他才发现自己还穿着一身又硬又冷的盔甲，玛修还带着一点点婴儿肥的脸被他的胸甲压得凹下去一块，面颊上的红晕褪成白色，好像很委屈的样子。

加拉哈德赶紧解除了武装。婴儿身体的手感有了实感，有些沉甸甸地落在自己的手臂上。她比自己想象的轻，身体的每一个部分都是软的，全都靠自己手臂与胸膛的支撑，于是她就倾尽自己所有的信任将身体的重量托付给他。加拉哈德能隐约闻到玛修身上香甜的奶香，还有交织在一起的某种会让人联想到“干净”的淡淡味道，婴儿偏高的体温似乎让这种味道更加明显了，温和地渗透他的神经，将它们浸得柔软。

他抱着孩子摇了摇，慢慢地在房间里踱步，不自觉地哼起了保育员常常唱给玛修听的一首摇篮曲。玛修抓着他的衣服咬了一口，然后跟着曲调咿咿呀呀，但是她叽里咕噜的节奏总是跟不上加拉哈德，加拉哈德有点好奇小孩子到底是从多大才开始学说话。

“玛修，基列莱特……”

加拉哈德低语。怀里的孩子并没有对自己的名字产生反应，只是专心致志地依在他的胸前，一会儿这里看看，一会儿那里看看，加拉哈德抱着她走到哪里她就看到哪里。只可惜房间里什么都没有，床头也没摆放玩具。加拉哈德刚刚才把自己的手指抢救出来，看到这样的场景又主动地送到她手里给她抓着，结果被她毫不犹豫地塞进嘴里咬了一口——加拉哈德脑子里冒出来的第一个念头是“幸亏自己灵体化之后身上不会沾染细菌”。幼小的婴儿认真地用咬的方式研究加拉哈德的手指，无计可施的年轻骑士唯有用眼睛去研究幼小的婴儿。微硬的牙床咬在手指上并不很痛，她像是将它认定为什么可以依恋的事物，用舌头和牙床反复确认着，紧紧抓着不放。加拉哈德任由玛修抓着自己的手指咬来咬去，调整抱着她的手势，让她继续安稳地躺在自己的臂弯里。

玛修忽然抬起头来，朝加拉哈德甜甜地笑了笑。她那一双眼睛恍若清澈透明的紫水晶，完完整整地映着自己的面庞。

加拉哈德从久违的梦中醒过来的时候，夜色依然是浓重的深黑色，面前的火堆已经烧掉了一半。拿着盾的少女正蹲在火堆旁边，向里面添加柴火。他本来意识还有些朦胧，但在看到少女的背影时就突然完全清醒了，猛地坐起身握住身旁的红柄剑——即使现在的他和迦勒底的御主只是暂时的非对立关系，既然他承诺了前半夜由他守夜，那么他就应当遵守约定，在中途睡过去实在是失态。然而这梦来得毫无征兆，恐怕并不是寻常的梦。

“加拉哈德先生，您醒啦。”玛修听见身后的动静，回过头来小声地朝他打招呼，“第二班的时间到了，接下来就交给我和前辈，您安心休息吧。”

加拉哈德瞥了一眼旁边裹着一床薄毯缩成一团睡得正熟的藤丸立香。第三班守夜的年轻御主即使在荒郊野外也能睡得香，呼吸平稳均匀，似乎是在拯救人理的过程中锻炼了超乎寻常的坚韧神经呢。

“抱歉，刚才不知怎么的做了个梦……”他起身坐到火堆边，接着向火堆里投放柴火，“我休息够了，你可以再睡一会儿。”

“您是梦见什么了吗？”玛修轻声问。

加拉哈德回头看她。玛修温柔地凝视着加拉哈德的眼睛，摇晃的火光照亮了她的脸，清澈无垢的眼瞳里仿佛摇曳着湿润的水光。

加拉哈德抬手摸了摸玛修的头顶，少女纤细柔软的发丝从他的指缝中穿过。

“……只是梦见了令人怀念的往事。”

——追溯 · Fin


End file.
